who I am hates who I've been
by Katsura369
Summary: Sakura Haruno, the apprentance of the fifth hokage and skilled shinobi that was all her comrades knew her as but what if she was hiding a dark secret that even she had forgotten about until her past finaly starts catching up with her and along with it comes her identical twin sister and a hotheaded, possessive ex boyfriend who wants her to come back
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Sakura Haruno; that's what everyone knew her as but what if there was another side of her that no one knew about until years later; at seventeen she has a lot to deal with jealous teammates; a scary unknown brother and little sister as well as a secret that will send both the worlds she tried to keep apart now what will happen when her hybrid self and human self-collide together making her more powerful and deadly as ever? And what's she to do when her dangerous ex- hybrid boyfriends show up trying to get her to come back with them? How will she conceal who she is from everyone and how long can she run from the truth?

Warning: OOC AND MANY OC'S

There was a full moon out tonight; the best time to be out in the night she was almost there only one more night and she would be back in the Hidden Leaf. She was going to be returning after a year of secluded training. Her mentor understood her wishes for a year-long mission while Naruto was back on the search for Sasuke; Itachi was dead now and Sasuke had his team were just going around from village to village though she wasn't sure what he was doing. It wasn't like she cared what they done anymore; it was there decision and she was going to have her own problems even though right now she didn't know it; sighing slightly causing small snow crystals to form from her breath before melting. She wanted to go back now; to where she felt she belonged even though deep down there was something telling her it wasn't true.

_You were never meant to be in this world; it was a mistake_

"Oh well" she said smiling "Three; two one ready or not here I come"

She leapt from her spot on the branch through the night; the wind flowing through her hair as she made her way to her desired destination.

In Konoha

"Grandma Tsunade" a seventeen year old spikey blonde haired whined standing beside a stoic looking Uchia "When is Sakura come back?"

The fifth Hokage looked at the two team mates of her beloved apprentice and glared; this had been the third time this week since they had come barging into her office asking when their female teammate would be returning and it was a wonder why she didn't post any guards to keep them away from the building.

Tsunade sighed "She will be arriving sometime this week Naruto as I told you both before now stop being so impatient and get out of my office" she ordered

Naruto continued to whine and complain about how she told them that last week and so on while Sasuke stood beside him and listened; he was also wondering when he was going to be able to see Sakura again but he didn't go insane like Naruto and continue to pester the Hokage like a child the only reason he was there right now with Naruto was because he was always dragged their by the hyper active blonde. It had been almost six months since Sasuke had returned to the village; the war was over and Itachi was dead for good his team had dispersed as well; no more Karin was a relief for him though she had insisted on wanting to stay with him in the village thank god she didn't. Sasuke had been thinking about Sakura a lot lately he didn't know why but he was it stirred up an odd feeling inside of him.

"Leave both of you" Ordered the Hokage "You will be informed when Sakura arrives so stop asking about her"

They both left the office without saying a word to their leader; Kakashi was supposed to have come with them to support this time but as usual he was late.

"Wow; the village looks great" said the cloak figure going pass all new buildings; she went past her old home and sighed.

'Even though they weren't my real parents they still treated me like their daughter' it had only been three years since her adoptive parents died now she was going to be living on her own from now on and she had to learn to get accustomed to that. She saw Ino's parents flower shop and smiled lightly; she wondered what her friend was doing these days; probably pegging after Sasuke since he was back; yes she knew about it but she was gone already taking on the missions in the other village. She thought back to those times with the people she helped.

It was a wonder why no one had caught her now that she was finally pieced back together; both her souls had become one once again and the little hybrid was going to make the most of her powers even though it was against using your powers in the human world but this was another dimension so using your powers here shouldn't count as breaking a law right?.

Sakura looked at the large building with a gleam in her eyes she stared at the tower for a few moments before taking a slow trudge; she had taken her time getting back here and she wasn't in any rush still.

There was a knock on the Hokage's door; the blonde women looked up from her paper work that her assistant had forced her to do while she just wanted to go to a gambling hall or go for a drink.

"Come in" she called

The door slowly creaked open and what the Hokage saw made her heart stop for a moment "You're finally back welcome home….." she paused for a moment as if processing what she was seeing was true; after all these days; weeks; months she was finally back home where she belonged and it would be a while before she was going to be sent on such a long mission ever again especially since it was almost painful and unbearable with the pink haired medic. Even though she had asked for the mission that would take her away from the village for so long the Hokage had given her permission to go since there was something telling her that Sakura needed to work some things out on her own just by looking into her eyes. One day she just came to her and Lady Tsunade could still recall what had happened on that day "Sakura"

"_What did you say Sakura?" asked the Hokage slightly shocked at her student; she had noticed that Sakura had been behaving out of the norm for a while now and it was starting to bother her. Now Sakura had just come into the office uninvited although she was allowed to it was unexpected by the Hokage.  
"You heard correct ma'am I want to go on a long mission" Sakura said "Possibly a year in another village; I can't say why but I really want to leave" she said with dripping honesty and innocence. It was the truth though; ever since three months ago Sakura has been thinking about nothing but leaving the village for a while. She didn't know why but it felt like she had to go and find something and it wasn't in the village it was far and no matter what it took she would find what she was looking for even if it killed her in the process. _

_The Hokage saw the determination in the young girl's eyes; she had been out of sync lately these days with her team mates. Naruto was training while Sai and Kakashi and Yamato helped him but Sakura hadn't been joining in with them or anyone else from the village lately it was as though she had secluded herself completely from them; she was changing physically as well her face was becoming more mature and her body as well then there was also that her attitude was becoming that which could rival an adults in time. Tsunade reached into her file cabinet and pulled out a stack of papers and went through them before handing one to Sakura. _

"_This should be sufficient" she stated as her apprentice went over the details; finally she nodded "This is perfect; a year transfer mission to another village this will do" she said _

"_Then I will wish you the best of luck" Tsunade said with a heavy heart as she watched the young konoichi leave her office. _

"So" the Hokage began "You have finally returned"

Before her stood a dark cloaked figure; hadn't said a word and only bowed when addressed before the Hokage could go on any further the door burst open to reveal Naruto; Sai; Kakashi and Yamato.

"Hey grandma Tsunade is Sakura here yet?" He asked in a loud voice

The Hokage smirked slightly "Why don't you ask our guest?"

The cloak figure visibly smirked before slowly lifting off the hood from their head; everyone froze. The hood fell back to reveal dark; brilliant emerald green eyes that held beauty and wisdom; long flowing locks of pink running all the way down the figures back with a long streak of blue on the side with bangs that covered her right eye completely. When the cloak was gone as well; a petite figure with long legs; curves in the right places and perky double E breasts. Wearing a red tank top with a black jacket and shorts with chains on the side and knee high boots with red ribbons. To put it simple; she was drop dead gorgeous. She had really grown and developed well while she was away.

"Sakura" Naruto gasped

Sakura smiled brightly at them and stuck out her right hip before giving a wave "Hey guys miss me?"

Kakashi dropped his book that he had been holding in shock of his former student while Yamato and Sai just stared and it make Sakura wonder where was the ugly comment he always gave her.

Sakura had a gleam in her right eye that none of them could see; she gave them a small smile again "So what I miss?"

Naruto had gone on and one about the happenings in the village; though to her it sounded more like complaints about every one of the team members of the old rooky nine, those were the days alright. Sasuke of course hadn't said much as expected; she knew that there wasn't much chance getting him to talk so she kept it simple being sure that he wouldn't get pissed and call her 'annoying' that nickname was gone and she wasn't going to have a repeat of it. That wasn't her; it never was; it couldn't be after all that wasn't her full self. Her teammates had wanted Sakura to join them all for a BBQ to celebrate her return however she told them that they were going to have to celebrate at dinner because she had a lot of packing to do; she was going to be unpacking all of her things into her apartment. Naruto had offered to help her and she accepted the offer. They were currently packing out from the many boxes around Sakura's apartment; it was a fairly big size for one person who wanted to have a few friends over. She had set aside all of the boxes and there was a certain stash she told Naruto she would pack on her own and as expected he didn't question her about it.

"So Sakura" Naruto started as he helped her move the furniture "How was the mission?"

"A success" she smiled as she packed out her pictures and paintings; paintings of her memories that she would rather forget if she could. She looked at one picture; there was a group of girls including her; one blonde girl this was her friend 'Alexis; a blue haired girl known as 'Dawn'; another girl with purple hair and green eyes at the sight of that person Sakura lowered the picture back into the box and started scanning through more of them.

In a few hours Sakura's new home was completely unpacked with all of her belongings; she had thanked Naruto for the hard work and promised that they would go out for ramen as pay for his help. She really missed him with his loud mouth and stupid wild crazy and brave acts. She missed that; she missed Sai's nicknames and his art; the way he tries to figure out and learn about emotions; Kakashi and his reading; always being late for everything; she even missed Sasuke despite that he barely seemed to notice her she knew that she had made a real impression on him when he saw her even though he didn't show it. Sakura looked at the time; it was six am she had to head over to the restaurant if she was going to meet up with the rest of the gang on time. She started changing from her previous clothes into something what she thought was more 'casual'. She wore a pair of red and white stockings; a black mini skirt with cherry blossoms on the side; a white tight sleeveless collar shirt and baby doll black shoes; with a black ribbon in her hair tying her long her into a pony tail. She made her way to the restaurant to meet up with the rest of her old comrades.

"Is Sakura here yet?" Tenten asked taking a gulp of her tea as she sat with the rest of the friends around the long table. Sai; Sasuke; Naruto; Choji; Shikamaru; Ino; Hinata; Kiba; Shino; Neji and Lee were all sitting around the table waiting for the guest of honour and five minutes later she came running in; stunning a lot of them.

"Sakura!" they all cheered happily; Ino being the first one to run her over and give her a bear crushing hug. Sakura manoeuvred herself out of Ino's killer grip and smiled "Hey Ino" Sakura believed that it was time for the nicknames to end since she didn't have an oversized forehead and that was the only she called her Ino pig. She was then greeted by the rest of her comrades who seemed beyond the point of thrilled to see her that it was an understatement.

"So Sakura" Kiba started "What have you been up to this past year?"

Sakura smiled and rubbed the back of her head "A little of this and that; the village really needed a lot of work; I was sent on a lot of missions because of the lack of ninja there and then after that I was also the lead doctor in the place for a while but now the village is a strong ally of the leaf so it was worth it"

The friends listened as she told them her story about what she had been doing for the past couple of months; she told them about the missions she had to go on that finally got her promoted to Anbu captain. After that announcement most of them spat out their drinks and food at the mention of it; at sixteen she had become an Anbu captain. That was shocking news to say the least for them; it turns out that the Hokage hadn't exaggerated when she told them that Sakura had changed and not just in appearance.

After the celebration everyone had headed home including Sakura who was looking forward to a nice warm bed when she got home.

'Looks like things are finally going to go back to normal for me' she thought happily but there was a feeling deep down inside of her saying that things were going to be far from normal for her.

"_Hello" a little girl with bright pink hair and green eyes said as she approached the figure sitting in the shadows. She was in an old abandoned building hiding away from all those people that were after her; only five years of age and she was running and hiding away from all those mean people. Now she was hiding away from a while but she just found out that she wasn't alone; she heard a noise coming from the corner of the dark room._

"_H-hello" she stuttered carefully walking closer _

"_What are you doing here?" asked a gruff voice _

_The girl jumped slightly back; she had been locked away from the world for so long and away from people she didn't know how to deal with people yet "I'm Kyora" she said "Who are you?" _

"_My names Phantom" the voice murmured "Why are you here?" _

"_I'm hiding" she replied; the floor boards creaked and the figure came out of the shadows; there was a boy about two years older than her; he had dark purple spikey hair; and violet coloured eyes. He was wearing a simple red and black torn top. _

"_So am I" the boy said "And I was here first so beat it" _

_Fear flashed in Kyora's eyes and she shook her head grabbing the boys torn up shirt "No" she cried "I can't; they're going to catch me and take me back" she said "Please" looking up at him with tear filled eyes _

_Phantoms eyes went wide and he back up from the little girl; he scoffed and pouted at her "Fine" he said "You can stay" _

_Kyora's eyes widened and she smiled wiping away her tears "Thank you!" she gave him a big hug knocking him to the ground _

"_Hey!" Phantom shouted a light blush on his cheeks _

"**I WILL FIND YOU!"**

Sakura shot up from her bed gasping; eyes wide and panting slightly. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed it was another memory of hers that had been haunting her.  
She clutched her head and clenched her teeth tight as she trembled and shook "No" she said "They can't get you anymore; they don't even know you're still alive" she tried telling herself but it was hard to reassure herself for some reason she couldn't place.

**Please review this is my first fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY I can update; I had been busy with exams and hadn't had chance to write in a while. This story has a lot of OC's that are actually kinda from other anime's the descriptions not the names though. Like Phantom in this story is actually Dark from DNAngel and Kyoku in the story is going to be Runo from bakugan battle brawlers and as the story progresses I'm going to tell you the other characters descriptions. **

**In this chapter you're going to find out a little bit about Sakura's past life that she once had and the truth that she was hiding from her friends. **

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto! **

_**Recap:**_

"_**I WILL FIND YOU!"**_

_Sakura shot up from her bed gasping; eyes wide and panting slightly. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed it was another memory of hers that had been haunting her.  
She clutched her head and clenched her teeth tight as she trembled and shook "No" she said "They can't get you anymore; they don't even know you're still alive" she tried telling herself but it was hard to reassure herself for some reason she couldn't place. _

Chapter two:

After that flashback dream Sakura had lost the desire to sleep in any further; she didn't have anything to do today because she had been given the day off to settle in to her apartment but she already was. She figured she could do some training but that meant she would have to leave the village and find a far place for that because she didn't want anyone to find out about her true powers and her true self; there would be no telling what they might do; they were just humans after all. Sakura shook her head; that's what all of her friends use to tell her in her past life but that time was over for her right?

'Of course' she thought to herself as she changed out of her pj's into a red laced dress that ended at her mid thighs with a black ribbon tied behind it with black high heels; her hair was tired back and the part of her bangs that was always in her face was clipped to the back so that her face was showing. She looked in the mirror and smiled as she reached for her dark lacy chocker; it was the only valuable possession she had left that reminded her of '**her'. **

'_You both have to promise to never lose it' _

'_We promise Onee-san' _

Sakura clutched the side of her head where she had kept her eye covered; it was still painful to think about it; the way her true self was.

She was born a hybrid; her father was a human; her mother a hybrid; when she was born her dark powers were too great for her to handle as an infant with her human emotions so her parents and brother had separated the part of her soul that was human and left her to live one life as a hybrid after trying to kill off her human self by sending it into another dimension where she grew up and became known as Sakura Haruno but now she had finally merged back and everyone in her old life believed she was dead and for two years now she had made them believe it; she hoped that this would last forever even though she missed all of her friends going back wasn't an option for her.

She suddenly felt a chakra heading over to her door and then in a five second count she heard knocking. Opening the door she saw Sasuke standing there with a stoic expression on his face as usual.

"What's up?" Sakura asked stepping aside "Come on in"

"Hn" Sasuke replied walking past Sakura into her apartment; Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at him and closed the doors. He was looking around her apartment; there were a lot of decorations and ornaments around but it was decent; she really seemed to have a thing for black butterflies as evidence from looking around the house.

'Nice place' Sasuke thought as he seated himself down on the sofa; Sakura joined him soon after. She still didn't know why he was here.

"So what brings you here?" she tried again

Sasuke closed his eyes "Well" he started "I suppose that I can't drop by like normal teammates can I?" he countered

Sakura shook her head "Of course you can but with you there's usually a motive behind it"

Sasuke paused for a moment "I just wanted to know how you had settled in; living on your own can be tough"

Sakura arched her eye brow and wondered if Sasuke was worried about her or something? He was still her comrade but she couldn't understand what brought this on? She started to consider that it maybe because he lived alone half his life and wanted to know if she was going to be alright dealing with it; it still didn't make sense that he was bothering to ask; after all he was the cold hearted Sasuke Uchia that her former human soul had a crush on; it made her understand why she had her soul split in the first place; if she had such little control over her emotions her powers would've destroyed the entire planet along with herself.

"Well I'm fine" Sakura said giving him a small smile "It's not like I have much to worry about" that was the truth at least to her "But thanks for asking and what about you?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to give the questioning look "What about me?" he asked

Sakura sighed "Well I heard you returned to the Uchia compound and I was wondering if you were doing ok on your own?"

"Hn" Sasuke said meaning 'yes' in actual English "Judging by your outfit I'm guessing you got the day off?" he asked

Sakura nodded "Yeah lady Tsunade said that she wasn't going to take no for an answer; I wanted to start working at the hospital again at night but she told me that she would have to think about it because the night shift it pretty long"

"Won't that tire you out?" Sasuke asked; he was slightly worried about Sakura; he heard that since she had gotten back she had been asking the Hokage for permission for a lot of extra errands and work not to mention missions but it seems that all Tsunade wanted was for her student to stay in the village for a while since she just returned after almost a year and who could blame her?

"You gonna go train with Naruto?" Sakura asked suddenly; snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts

He nodded "Dobe wanted us to have a match so we're meeting at the training ground on the north side of the village; Sai's going to be there as well I think"

Sakura nodded; she was glad to hear that the team was at least trying to bare each other even if it was on the training grounds it still counted as spending time together.

"Well then just make sure that neither of you go over board nor destroy the training grounds when you try to kill each other" Sakura pleaded and almost found an irony in what she was saying because the exact same words were spoken to her when she was little.

'_I'm going to go train with Onee chan!' cheered a young Sakura _

'_Alright; just make sure neither of you go over board nor destroy the training grounds when you try to kill each other like last time" _

"_Hai" Sakura smiled "We promise not to" _

"_Hey wait a minute" a voice cut in "I wasn't the one with her when the training grounds were destroyed!" _

"_You're the oldest so you get all the blame!" Sakura cheered _

"_Do not!" the voice shot back _

Sakura smiled at the memory and covered her right eye with her hand; it always pained whenever she tried to think about her past life and how she lived it. Sasuke seemed to notice that she was clutching the side of her face rather harshly.

"Do you have head ache?" he asked

Sakura shook her head "Nope I'm fine" she said flashing a beautiful smile; a smile that would hide the whole truth no matter how big it was and Sakura being who she was took comfort in knowing that; it meant that she would be able to lie and make it look believable.

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Kyora; never forget that. _

Sakura felt a flash of pain in her head once again; it was getting worse every day and she didn't know what was causing this pain. 'Hope it doesn't have anything to do with 'that'' she thought grimly

_In another dimension; in a castle hidden deep within dark woods lies a hybrid receiving a report from his subordinate about a recent escape. _

"_Did you find anything yet?" _

"_Yes; we believe she went into another dimension once again sir" _

"_All this trouble based on a hunch of finding some dead sister?" a third voice asked growling angrily_

"_No; she knows she's alive and had been hiding it this whole time" a husky voice replied "As cunning as expected from her" _

"_Well she is your sister" _

"_Yes and so is the other one both of them give me a lot of trouble" _

"_What are your orders?" _

"_Connect me to Phantom…." _

"_Yes Sir Gerard" _

"_What are you thinking?" asked the third voice "Do you realise what might happen if we do this?" _

"_We don't have a choice the time has come for this game to end and I intend to bring them both back; Kyoku and Kyora. My troublesome little sisters" _

The clouds were grey and it started to rain; as Sakura walked down the streets she raised her hand and allowed the rain droplets to fall.

'The weather was supposed to be sunny right?' she thought as she stared at the clouds and shook her head of the rain droplets that fell on her soft locks.

'Better head home' she thought making her way down the street oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her.

'**Kyora…'**

**What do you think? **

**Please review and comment! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated at last! **

**Well; I wasn't planning on making this a cross-over I figured it would be better. So one of my reviewers asked me if Sakura and Kyora was the same person. Yes they are; she went by a different name because she has a different identity hence the title 'Who I am hates who I've been'. **

**Anyway Darks gonna show up soon so don't worry though warning his character is a bit off. Very possessive and slightly aggressive anyway in this chapter Sakura/Kyora are going to be meeting an old friend of theirs but it's not Dark; for those who were getting their hopes up but don't worry I promise he will show up soon! **

**Read and Enjoy **

Sakura glanced at the time; it was really late! She had just gotten off her shift from the hospital and was heading home but now she was having a slight delay because she realised she had to head over to the late night grocery store to pick up some supplies to make a later dinner for herself it was around 10pm at night. Sakura ran a hand through her pink tresses; there was something off about her whole day. It was as though she was being watched from every corner like there were eyes burning a hole through her head the entire day but every time she turned around nothing was there and she couldn't sense anyone following her; she figured it must have been her imagination or something it was after all coming close to the date. Where her true self had finally surfaced and it was only the first year she had regained her memories completely so she figured it must be normal.

"I wonder if this means I'm having regrets for hiding?" she said; holding her chin between her thumb and index finger.

She looked around the store it was almost completely empty except for the clerk and two other people doing some late night shopping. Sakura started looking around the isles; placing items in her shopping cart. Her baby dolls black shoes clicked on the tile floor; that was all she could hear really. Finally deciding she had done enough shopping she started making her way to the cashiers till until she heard a slight rustling and instantly froze. She pretended not to notice it as she carefully made her way down the aisle taking her own time as she came over to the cashier she waited as he scanned her items and baggage them before bidding a farewell to her. She nodded in reply and started making her way out of the store through the empty streets.

She listened as footsteps followed soon behind her; she pretended not to notice as she continued making her way to her apartment. Once she finally arrived she pulled out the key and then turned around and said.

"It's not nice to stalk people Kakashi" she stated simply as she slipped her keys into the door and opened it. Kakashi materialised beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry" he said "Just making sure all my students are safe"

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head at her former sensei "Come on Kakashi; you said so yourself we're not your students anymore and beside I don't think you stalk Naruto or Sai like this" She pointed out as "So why are you really here?"

Kakashi laughed slightly "When you got so sharp I will never know but truth be told I was just wondering if you were alright honestly"

Sakura sighed; letting her head hand low "First Sasuke and now you; what is with you guys?" she said placing her hands full of grocery bags on her hips "I'm fine honestly you worry way too much" she said yawning slightly

"You seem tired" Kakashi stated "What's up? You've been taking extra shifts at the hospital even though it tires you out; you train by yourself and you don't seem to be spending a lot of time with your other teammates"

Sakura twitched slightly; she knew that Kakashi had been watching her closely for the past few days but even for a hybrid she couldn't see him going and being that observant with her simply for being worried. She took the extra shifts because she had the extra energy it's just it had been five days since she slept so it was taking a toll on her because she added her hard training to try and get her powers back under control; she could only do that at night because it was too risky of someone seeing her. She wouldn't allow that to happen at least not yet. She still didn't feel safe telling anyone about her just yet. She once again unconsciously clutched onto the side of her head that was covered with her bangs.

"Sakura" Kakashi called "Are you alright?"

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and smiled before nodding "Yeah I just need to get some sleep….well good night" she bowed her head and headed into her apartment closing the door behind her.

"Good night Sakura" Kakashi said as she vanished into thin air; this was a side of Sakura he hadn't been used to seeing yet. He wondered if this sudden change in her was for the best or not.

'She can't be that different can she?' he thought to himself after all how could one mission change a ninja this much?

Sakura had finished putting all of the groceries away and had changed into her pj's with was a pink tank top and black baggy pants. She didn't even bother making her anything to eat because she was just so exhausted even hybrids had their limits after all. Once her head hit the pillow she was almost instantly asleep. Causing her to slip into one of her dream land once again

"_Uh oh" said a twelve year old Phantom Dark as he looked at the watch "She's late; her brother's not going to be happy if he shows up and she's doesn't" he said _

"_Don't worry" a cheery voice said "She's going to be here just wait until you here the screaming and you will know she's here" _

_Dark felt his eye twitch at the statement of the young blue haired girl "What screaming?" _

_The girl simple covered her ears as a sudden ear piercing scream ripped through the entire room and then a name was shouted so loud it almost caused the windows to crack and mountains to crumble "KYORA! You are so dead young lady" _

_Then they could hear giggling coming from underneath the table they were sitting at; Dark raised an eyebrow and looked under the table and choked. There under the table floating with her knees raised to her slightly large chest for a twelve year old was Kyora. She had recently learnt how to fly and was using it to her full advantage. Now that he thought about it he was sure that her reason flying was the reason for that scream. _

"_What did you do?" Dark asked trying to stay as calm as possible but his voice came out dark thought Kyora didn't seem to notice as she giggled "I put Riku chan's bed on the roof!" she continued to laugh "And with Riku chan still in it! So now she can't get off of the roof because I broke the lock to the door!"  
"So why does she sound so close?" Kyoku asked _

_Kyora stopped giggling "I think she just learned how to use those angel wings of hers!" _

"_You shouldn't do things like that Kyora" Dark said sighing as he pulled her out from under the table and held her tightly around the waist even at twelve he was possessive of her "I'm going to have to talk to Daisuke about this later on" _

_Kyora pouted like a child and hit him on the chest but it wasn't enough to hurt him "I can't believe you're the Phantom thief!" _

_She felt his grip on her tighten and she squirmed in his hold and started to beat his chest "Come on let go before she catches me!" _

"_Nope" he smirked giving her a peck on her cheeks causing her to blush lightly before she screamed for she screamed _

"_Onee-chan Darks harassing me again" she shouted _

"_What's harassing?" Kyoku asked innocently as she sat at the table still enjoying her breakfast; it was too early in the morning for this. _

'_I thought by now they would learn to pace themselves' she thought as she continued to eat her breakfast while her brother came barging in trying to pry Kyora out of Darks hold; it was like they were playing tug of war and Kyora was the rope sometimes when Kyora and Kyoku were alone they would always talk about how one day they would be stronger than Dark and Krad __**(Yes he is also in this story and he is going to be with Kyoku) **_

"_I'm going to find Risa" Kyoku said as she snuck away from the tug of war with her big sister _

_Once she was half way out the door she glanced back at her sister and smiled "Good luck Onee chan's" she said at her brother and sister before disappearing _

Sakura woke up from her dream and rubbed her eyes lightly; she didn't seem to notice how red they were; they had literally changed colour. She clutched the sheets and cursed; even after all this time the memories still found their ways into her dreams. She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She got into black shorts with chains; black boots; and a blue laced top that ended just a little above her stomach and fingerless blue gloves.

She head over to the Hokage's tower; she had gotten a message last night about a mission for her.

When Sakura came to the Hokage's office her teammates were already there "Hey Sakura" Naruto greeted "Lady Tsunade said she wanted all of us here before we could go in"

"Where's Sasuke then?" Sakura asked looking around for the raven haired boy "And Kakashi sensei?"

"Oh Kakashi sensei and Yamato sensei have been sent on a mission already" Naruto explained "As for Teme I don't know where he is"

"HN Dobe" they heard Sasuke's voice say and saw him coming towards them with Sai not far behind with that fake smile on his face

"Enter" they heard the Hokage's voice say and the four obeyed

They say the Hokage sitting at her desk as usual with files and papers all over the desk. She looked up at the group and gestured for them to come forward "Ah good to see all of you are on time; now to get down to business" she started pulling through her draws "I have a B ranked escort mission for you." She looked at the paper she found and read through them "You have to take someone across to the land of birds and help retrieve something of theirs and though I'm sure I don't need to explain it I will; you are to make sure no harm comes to the client any questions?"

As usual Naruto was the first to speak "Hey grandma what is it we are supposed to retrieve?" he asked

"The client will give you the details for that" Tsunade replied

"So who is the client?" Sasuke asked

"That would be me" they heard a feminine voice reply they all turned around and came face to face with their client. There stood a girl with short red hair that only framed her face it didn't go past it; she was about their age; she was wearing a red skit with a white line across it; black stockings and a white shirt; her eyes were closed and her head was bowed "Hello everyone I'm Riku"

Sakura had only one thought running through her mind right now

"_**OH SHIT!" **_Sakura mentally shouted

"**You can say that again" **Sakura's inner snickered

Riku slowly started lifting her head and opening her eyes causing Sakura's heart to start beating drastically…

**Cliff hanger! **

**What do you thinks gonna happen? Will Riku recognise her and reveal Sakura's identity as Kyora? And does this also mean that Riku is here as well? What about Dark? **

**Don't worry all of this will be revealed in the next chapter that I promise to post ASAP and I might have Dark show up in the next chapter but I doubt I will be letting him find out about where Sakura is just yet. **

**Please REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone here the four chapter of Who I am hates who I've been **

**I'm waiting for more reviews for this story….PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY BLOSSOM ON TOP REVIEW! **

"**Oh shit! Run must Escape! NOW" shouted Sakura's inner **

Riku had lifted her head and was looking at all of them but she didn't seem to show much of a reaction to Sakura when she saw her she didn't gasp or shout something like 'OMG what the hell are you doing back from the dead!'

"It's nice to meet all of you" Riku said her hands neatly folded in front of her "Please what are your names?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hn; Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sai"

"Sakura Haruno"

Riku smiled at them and nodded; Sakura almost sighed in relief it didn't seem like she bought her act. If Riku was here then it must either mean she came alone or with Risa and she knew that if Risa saw her she would not be as suddle as her sister. Sakura wanted to say something to her but there was something wrong with this. There had to be a reason Riku was here.

'How did you find me?' Sakura thought

"Well" Riku said "Shall we get going?"

"Riku you have to ride on my back" Sakura said coming up to the red head; she really didn't seem to notice her as Kyora and that was good thing but there was something off about it as well. Riku nodded and got on her back.

Everyone left the main gates and started going through the forest leaping from tree to tree. Riku safely secured on Sakura's back as they made their way to their destination.

It was going to be a long trip and Sakura knew it; she had to keep up her façade until then of course if Riku found out about her there was no guarantee that she wasn't going to go and tell Dark about this and if not him then she would tell Daisuke who would tell Dark.

They were speeding through the trees "So Sakura" Riku started as she buried her face in Sakura's shoulder; her red hair flying around her good thing she had kept it short or it would be all over the place even though Sakura's hair was really long now she kept it in a plat that she wrapped in a white ribbon.

"How long have you been a ninja?" Riku asked her through the wind

"Since I was twelve" Sakura replied

"Oh" Riku said "So have you always been a Konoha ninja?"

Now Sakura could tell what she was doing; Riku was trying to interrogate her to find out if she was Kyora by asking her questions that would give her evidence she was her but that wasn't going to work. Sakura's soul had been split which means that the soul that had been sent to this world was Sakura and the person Riku was looking for was the girl who she had known since she was ten and that wasn't going to be possible because of the split souls.

"Well I have lived in Konoha my whole life" Sakura said in a matter of fact tone

"I see. Sorry for asking"

"It's fine Riku really. What about you though?" Sakura knew she was taking a risk asking her friend something like this especially since she might try and start ringing bells for Sakura.

"Well I can't really say much about me" Riku said "I have a twin sister that's gonna be pissed at me for ditching her and a few angry friends who don't know I even left home"

Sakura nodded; good that means they aren't here; or at least Riku doesn't know if they are here; what makes her worry the most is Dark if he was coming to retrieve Riku and since Riku was with Sakura he might find her as well.

"I am in so much trouble" Sakura thought

They continued to jump through the forest; Sakura's thoughts were somewhere else though as images and voices from the past flashed in her mind.

"_Hi I'm Kyora who are you?" _

"_I'm Riku and this is my little sister Risa" _

"_Nice to meet you" _

"_So you're the one Mr Dark talked about!" _

"_I guess so" Kyora blushed lightly_

"_So you're a hybrid?" Risa asked _

"_Hey" Riku said "You shouldn't reveal your beings identity like that it's against the rules!"_

"_Since when do you follow the rules?" _

"_Since I found out what happens to you when you break it" _

"_You snuck out of your room again didn't you?" Riku hissed _

_Risa nodded "Yup" _

_Kyora and Kyora stared at them with wide green eyes and Risa gushed at them "Wow you two really are twins; if only you had the same hair colour!"_

"_I don't want to look like a strawberry!" shouted Kyoku _

"_I don't want to look like a blueberry head!" shouted Kyora _

_The two red head twins laughed hard _

"_So we're going to be in a group?" Riku asked looking around _

_Kyora nodded and folded her arms over her chest "That's right we're going to be grouped for our training" _

"_Let's get stronger together!"_

"_YAY!"_

"_W-what are you doing?" shouted a ten year old Risa clutching her bleeding her; she watched as a sword was raised above her sisters head _

"_Stop Kyoku please don't do it!" she cried _

"_That's enough!" Kyora's voice erupted around them; a huge purple light _

"_She's lost control again!" shouted Riku "Make her stop Kyora; tell her to stop!" _

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING!" shouted Dark; appearing out of nowhere_

_Dark stopped when he saw the two pairs of twins; two of them were on the ground while the other two were up in the air right now; one was being engulfed by a bright light and the other was being engulfed by a dark purple aura both of them were suffocating. _

"_Krad get over here now!" Dark shouted "We need to subdue them!" _

_Krad appeared beside him "Let's perform the seal!" _

_Kyora and Kyoku were currently sitting in hospital beds; both of them staring at the hands in front with no life in their eyes. They were tired; losing control of their powers takes a toll on them. _

"_Damn" fifteen year old Kyora thought clenching her fists "I lost control again!" _

"_Keep this up and you'll both be in your graves before you know it" _

Sakura shook her head; she was so engulfed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed they had stopped for the night. She hadn't even noticed it was getting dark already; how long had they been running around?  
She let Riku off her back and started to help the others set up camp. She set up the tent that she and Riku would be sharing. At this thought she inwardly sighed; it wasn't going to go well she could just feel it wasn't going to go well for her.

"Sakura" Naruto called as he finished tossing some fire wood aside "You alright?"

She nodded "Of course"

'Don't let them know' Sakura thought

Riku was already in the tent saying she wanted to crash early so they let her while they kept watch for a while. Sakura was to stay in the tent with Riku to protect her at night.

"Sakura" Sai started with his fake smile "What was it that you and Riku were discussing on the journey that you had to talk in hushed voices?"

This question caught bother Sasuke and Naruto's attention but Sakura didn't seem the least bit fazed at him "She asked me a little about myself that's all"

Later that night:

Sakura knew it was late; it was already three in the morning the rest of the gang were sleeping soundly but she was wide awake; why? Because her old friend was also awake and she knew it; she could sense it although they didn't say a word to each other there was something in the silent air that was suffocation even deadly maybe for her however she wasn't going to let it be known.

'Please god if you can hear me wake me up from this nightmare and let me have the life I want to have not the life that was meant for me' Sakura silently prayed

The journey continued onward towards the land of honey and Sakura was back to carrying Riku on her. She was very quiet today and they had wondered if anything had happened to make her like this but she hadn't said anything to indicate otherwise.

"How much longer before we get there?" Riku asked as she shielded her eyes from the son; they were walking down a stone path heading into town. Riku stayed close to Sakura. They were going to be stopping there for a while to take a break.

"We're almost there" Sakura replied sighing slightly she just wanted this mission to be over so far Riku hadn't said anything to her that might hint she wanted to know if she was Kyora but even so she knew it wasn't going to last too long before Riku would confront her.

"What is it that we're supposed to be looking for exactly?" Naruto asked

"We're meeting with someone" Riku replied "I need to get something important from them"

"But" Sasuke said "You still never told us the real content of the mission"

Riku sighed "If you must know it's a book"

Everyone stopped and looked at her in disbelief "A book?" Sai asked

Riku nodded "Not just any book; it's called the Escalario. I need it in order to actually start the real task getting this book is just the beginning that's all you need to know for no until we get it; I won't be explaining anything else"

Everyone other than Sakura was taken aback by the girls sudden outburst; not long after they had arrived in the city and after checking into a hotel Riku had told them that the drop off was only going to take place tomorrow so they had to stay there for the night. It was already night when they had arrived in town so they decided to just go to the hot springs; spend some time down in the casino and then call it a night after getting some dinner.

Sakura and Riku were in the hot springs; it was already rather late so they were the only ones in the baths at this time of night.

"Aw man the water feels so good" Sakura sighed as she swam

"Yeah" Riku smiled contently

Sakura returned the smile; she swam over to the rocks and rested her back against it; she looked at Riku who was swimming carelessly around the baths.

"You're really enjoying this huh?" Sakura commented

"Yeah" Riku smiled "My sister and me used to sneak into the bath house all the time with our friends"

"Really" Sakura asked; here it comes again; Riku was going to try and refresh her memory. She knew that the friends Riku was talking about was herself and Kyoku

"Yep" Riku replied swimming over to Sakura she suddenly gasped and pointed at her "Wow; your chest is huge!"  
Sakura's sweat dropped "Um….thank you"

'Not the first time I got that compliment' Sakura thought

"Two of my old friends were about the same size as you; I think" Riku said

Sakura felt like hitting her head against the rock side she was leaning on 'Good god can we get off my chest subject now?' she thought 'This might be one of the few things to prove I'm Kyora though it's really embarrassing to think about it like that'

"Alright" Sakura said stretching out her arms "I think we should get out now before we pass out"

Riku nodded; Sakura stood up from the hot springs and turned to Riku who gasped; she was looking at Sakura like she had grown two head

"What is it?" Sakura asked wearily

"I knew it!" Riku gasped pointing at her "The dark rose tattoo on your waist! You are…KYORA!"

Sakura's eyes became wide as she mentally slapped herself; the makeup must have washed off why hadn't she thought of that? How careless.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked looking at her

Riku stopped gawking at her and her expression became serious "First….we need to talk"

**Alright everyone hoped you enjoyed it; I know that some of you might be wondering when Darks going to show up but don't worry I promise he will really soon maybe in the next chapter. **

**Don't forget…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
